crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy.avi
(Notes : I had to translate this on google translate (which is crappy for some reason) and edit some parts of the translated pasta for you to understand, the original Vietnam pasta is here : http://creepypastavn.com/happy-avi/#sthash.8sK3BqVy.dpbs, also by the way this was on Creepypasta Wikia for some time before it got deleted) Day 1 A few days ago I found a tape on the sidewalk when I walk around, it looks very old. Labels are printed with "Happy.avi". I shudder to think of happy things that it says in this video because the text is scribbled on the label. I took the tape and continued walking, then I open the VHS player. I shook hands and put the tape on. The video content is pretty sick. In the first 5 minutes, it showed a normal smiley face, with yellow skin and black circle. The next 15 seconds, the smile on his face had blood pouring down from his eyes. 45 seconds later, it has very real face. The next minute the face slowly turn red. 30 seconds later, the video has distorted sound. The other half of that minute remaining to make it sound even more distorted. Two last minute the face smiles back, it's awful, it's blood-filled face. Then the tape cut away only showing black. I quickly pushed them off and luckily it works. But with a few drops of blood flowing from the tape. Day 2 I gave the tape to the study of the paranormal. I'd love to watch football, but I was afraid to turn on the TV. Day 3 I tell my friends about this tape Happy.avi. He seemed quite confused because he said that did not see any tape on the sidewalk. Day 4 I am sure that I will never want to look at that video again. Now I'm having nightmares, the smiling face in the video chase me through the nightmare. Day 5 The researchers of the paranormal told me that now I'm obsessed and I need to visit my house immediately. I decided I will come to my house to see why not. I will also close your convenience. I can talk to share with you my wonderful. Day 6 I am currently in my old house. Nothing much, but I think that is comfortable enough as possible. I bring everything into the house. Lock doors with new locks, I decided to go to my friend's house. He was not at home. I guess he went to Happy Drumsticks and find seats. I went there, it was true. His face looks sad. Here is my conversation with him: Me: Hey brother. What's going on? He: Nothing. I just feel a little sad. Me: I know. What makes you so sad? *He began to cry.* He: The study of the occult who died! Me: The study of the occult? Death? Could what happened to them with the tape Happy.avi. He: HAPPY.AVI WHAT?!?! *Everyone in the restaurant rushed towards our eyes* Me: That's a crazy video and scary. One thing that no one should see. He: Yeah, the last time I went to their apartment, I found a tape that was covered in blood. It was named "Happy.avi". Me: Anything else? He: Desert Eagles is what I saw beside them. Me: Maybe I know why they died! He: How? Me: I think they committed suicide while watching the video. He: So why is he still here??? Me: I take it like a man. He: He certainly has a lot of energy to keep the piece that scary. Me: Maybe so. He: Well I went with the little I had an appointment with her mother. Me: Ok. I will ask later. He: Bye. The conversation ended shortly thereafter. Day 7 Well, I'll be happy if Happy.avi tape disappeared. When I got the tape, I light a fire in the fireplace and threw it in there. Unlike movies on TV, it does not spray out blood-curdling scream and the sound appears distorted. But it is quiet. I guess I should go now. I will stop writing here. Category:Jornel Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:File Extensions Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Sucide Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Deletion Log Refugees